


Love Bites

by CaptainKenway



Series: I Don't Bite (Unless You Want Me To) [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, True Mates, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKenway/pseuds/CaptainKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake goes into his first heat since starting The Voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in the same universe as Just A Nibble. Reading Just A Nibble is not necessary for understanding this story. Just know that this world is filled with a variety of supernatural creatures and vampires and werewolves do not like each other (shocking, I know). Of course, Adam and Blake like each other a lot (even more shocking, I know). Enjoy!

Blake tossed his bags on the floor as soon as he entered his house, the itch under his skin already leaning towards unbearable. His heats had been fairly regular after he escaped the claws of puberty. Like the picture perfect werewolf, he went into heats once every six months. He had enough warnings pre-heat that he generally had time to make arrangements. Like escape to his home and pack in Oklahoma. He knew other werewolves were not as fortunately regular.

This heat hit during the lull between Blinds and preparation for Lives. Adam sarcastically texted him a congratulations on not fucking with the production schedule. Pun intended, obviously.

Blake’s last heat hit before season 1 even began filming. So Blake wasn’t sure how The Voice would eventually handle his heat if it occurred during one of the live weeks. NBC would accommodate him obviously, but he didn’t like the idea of leaving his team stranded. Plus who knows how long Adam would hold it over his head.

His nostrils flared at the scent of his packmate, Miranda. They had been heat partners for over a decade. They were paired up by their pack alpha, Blake’s father, when they were both still teenagers. His parents had hoped to spark a relationship between their son and the youngest Lambert, but Miranda and Blake’s initial youthful passion faded as their friendship grew. They were compatible—they wouldn’t be able to share a heat otherwise—but not true mates. True mates were rare. Of course, that didn’t stop every werewolf from craving theirs. Miranda and Blake both had no luck in that department. Most likely, they would either settle on each other—they had a pact. Five more years of singleness and he and Miranda would become mates—or another compatible werewolf. Miranda even started attending Scentings to find her mate. Her nagging had yet to encourage Blake to join her.

The itching under his skin persisted. He tugged at his collar, grimacing at the layer of sweat. His heat was quick this time. He followed Miranda’s scent, her alertness and anticipation growing as he neared the kitchen.

“Blake,” Miranda greeted, putting down her sandwich. Blake eyed the picnic basket of food and drinks Miranda already stockpiled. She was a thorough heat partner, that’s for sure. “How far along are you?”

“I’m close,” Blake said, embracing his packmate. Her familiar scent did not sooth the heady edge of his heat like it usually did. He clamped down on his wave of unease. Everything would be fine once they escaped to the bedroom. He quickly released Miranda.

“Alright,” Miranda nodded, “let’s get situated.”

Blake nodded mutedly, trailing the blonde upstairs. His heart began to pound as they neared his room. He should have grabbed a cold towel or ice. He needed to cool down and relax. His body was way too tense.

“I think your dad is still holding out for a marriage announcement from us,” Miranda said.

“We are dubbed too old to be without a mate,” Blake said, attempting to take deep breathes and ease his muscles. But every time he inhaled, Miranda’s scent invaded his nose and put his senses on edge.

“We’ll find someone,” Miranda said. “Maybe a cute werewolf singer on The Voice?”

Blake forced a chuckle, an intense flash of heat making him stagger against wall. Christ, his heats were never this bad. Miranda unlocked his bedroom door, oblivious.

“Adam would have a field day,” Blake said.

Miranda hummed as she sashayed through the door, setting down the basket of food against the wall. His hands were clammy as he shut the bedroom door behind him. He shed his jacket and shirt as his body continued to boil. Miranda raised an eyebrow but quickly followed suit. Miranda crawled into bed. Blake felt like he would boil alive. This heat was already a pain in the ass. God, why was his body refusing to react to Miranda’s open scent?

“You feeling okay?” Miranda asked. “Do you need to eat something first?”

“I’m burning up,” Blake said. “I’ll be fine. Let’s just do this. I need to do this.”

“Such a romantic,” Miranda said, grunting as Blake sidled over her. “And my mom wonders why we aren’t mates—Are you sure you’re fine?”

Blake stiffly caged Miranda’s body. He couldn’t move. The blonde frowned up at him in concern. Blake deeply inhaled. Her scent remained vaguely, soothingly pack. Pain spiked through his body. Miranda opened her mouth when he groaned.

“I’m okay, it’s just an intense one,” Blake mumbled, lurching forward. His mouth barely brushed against Miranda’s. The blonde hesitantly responded, clearly smelling Blake’s alarm. Concern and panic filled the room. He could feel his heat building. God _damn it_. He needed release. He needed some release now.

Why wasn’t his body just _responding_?

Blake shoved his nose against Miranda’s neck. He was not expecting a sickly smell to greet him. He shoved away from Miranda, falling to the ground and gagging next to his bed. 

“Oh my God, Blake!” Miranda cried, quickly reaching forward to rub his head as he dry-heaved. Blake snarled at her. Miranda raised a placating hand, lowering her eyes. “Blake?”

Blake recoiled. He trembled as he stuffed his nose against his elbow. “Go. Get out now.”

“Blake, did you find your mate?”

Blake’s heart quickened briefly before he growled at Miranda, instinctively slashing forward. She jerked away from him.

“Werewolf mates can smell when they find each other,” Blake hissed. “If I had a true mate, we would all know about it.”

“What other explanation is there for your body rejecting me?” Miranda asked.

Blake took deep breathes. “I don’t know...Call the doctor. I need to just ride this out myself.”

“I’ll make a call alright,” Miranda said. Blake remained huddled in the corner of his room, revulsion warring with need. Heat continued building in Blake. He whimpered. God, he couldn’t even _move_ to take some of the edge off. Everything was so sensitive, so searing. Miranda’s concern and presence was vile as it dampened the room.

“Leave,” Blake snapped, unaware of Miranda’s determined gaze as she snatched his phone and escaped the room.

 

* * *

 

Adam didn’t slow his panicked dash through The Undergrounds until he neared the entrance to Blake’s town. The Undergrounds grew more rundown the closer to Oklahoma Adam got, which was expected. Werewolves had no need for underground tunnels to shield them from the sun and Oklahoma was primarily a werewolf state. Adam knew that Blake’s city was essentially all werewolf.

But even the cold welcome Adam was sure to receive didn’t make him pause. The vampire was nothing but a blur of speed after Miranda’s phone call made with Blake’s cell phone, which was more unnerving. Blake was in trouble. A heat complication.

Adam had no idea how he could help his werewolf friend, but logic hadn’t been a key motivator in his journey from LA to Tishomingo—less than an hour for Adam, but the vampire was still irritated that Pharrell hadn’t conveniently been around to act as concerned teleporter.

A fresh breeze rolled through The Undergrounds. Adam jumped into the air, limbs shrinking and black wings stretching across his shrunken body. He remained silent as he flew through the dingy Tishomingo exit, erupting into the dark city. It was dusk in Oklahoma. God knows what would’ve happened if Adam arrived and the sun still loomed in the sky.

His bat form quickly circled above Tishomingo, eyes scanning for Blake’s familiar red truck. Of course, this was the country and everyone and their neighbor refused to drive anything smaller than a flatbed. Adam took a deep breath.

Adam didn’t know if Blake’s smell was easy to discern because of his familiarity with the werewolf or because of the intense distress and pain. He hissed, tucking in his wings slightly to dive at a house—Blake’s. He transformed back into a vampire as he landed smoothly on the patio.

He probably should have given the pacing werewolves more notice.

A brunette werewolf twisted around and snarled at him. “What are you doing here?”

Adam rolled his eyes at the werewolf’s twitching claws. He did not have time for this.

“I’m going inside,” Adam said. “I don’t particularly care if you get injured stalling me.”

The werewolf half-shifted, his stout enlarging and teeth gleaming. “Damn bloodsucker. Think you can just waltz in here?”

Adam easily jumped over the werewolf’s swipe, flicking his nose as he flipped over the young werewolf’s head. “Don’t test me, pup.”

“Richard!” the werewolf howled.

Adam tensed at the sudden presence beside him. He turned carefully, maneuvering his back against Blake’s house. He ignored the younger werewolf in favor of the tall werewolf looming in the doorway. Adam pursed his lips, eyes sweeping over familiar features. This could only be Blake’s dad, the Alpha of Tishomingo.

“Why are you here?” Alpha Shelton rumbled.

Adam glared up at the alpha. “I heard Blake was in trouble.”

Alpha Shelton crossed his arms. “How?”

“Miranda called me,” Adam said. He met Miranda a couple times before, as she was one of Blake’s more accepting werewolf friends. Of course, their first one-on-one conversation happened earlier today and ended with the blonde urging Adam to Tishomingo, not that the frontman needed her prompting. Damn, the vampire wished he could pick out Miranda’s scent right now but everyone besides Blake just smelled overpoweringly, and nauseatingly, of werewolf.

“And you thought you could help?” the alpha sneered. Adam maintained his determined glare. “What, exactly, do you propose to do? What do you offer a werewolf when his own pack is at his disposal?”

Adam refused to let his gaze flicker away sheepishly. He would not allow any gesture to even imply submission to the werewolf. Despite the fact that he had no fucking idea what was wrong with Blake, his heart and instincts demanded that he get to Blake’s side.

“You don’t know what’s wrong with your son, either,” Adam snapped. “Don’t be a dumbass and refuse outside help.”

“I refuse outside help that has no idea what he’s talking about,” Alpha Shelton said.

Adam really should have brushed up on werewolf illnesses at some point in his existence.

“I just want to see Blake,” Adam said.

Alpha Shelton laughed humorlessly. “I don’t think so. Even if I wanted to—which I don’t—Blake is not in the state to talk to anybody. He almost mauled Miranda.”

Adam blinked. Miranda didn’t even hint at that during her call. Blake’s dad lifted an eyebrow challengingly.

“He won’t maul me,” Adam said, allowing his confident tone to overshadow his doubts.

“Oh yes, because vampires are so far superior to all the woes we lesser creatures face,” Alpha Shelton taunted.

“I’m glad you understand,” Adam said. How Blake turned out so well-rounded with _that_ as a role model...

Alpha Shelton growled. Adam saw some burly werewolves in his peripheral vision march up Blake’s driveway. Fucking hell, he just wanted to help.

“I’ll tell Blake you stopped by,” the alpha said. “Now leave.”

Adam loosened his stance, letting his fangs lengthen. Alpha Shelton snarled and fur erupted across his chest and face. He growled as his teeth and claws lengthened, eyes darkening to coal black as the alpha shifted. Adam heard the other werewolves shift as the vampire crouched threateningly by their alpha.

“Don’t force me,” Alpha Shelton snapped with his newly lengthened jaw. The Alpha and his werewolves were only partially shifted, not that their shift choice gave Adam an edge. “We don’t need another vampire incident.”

“You’re the solution to no bloodshed,” Adam said. “Let me see him.”

“Never,” the alpha said. 

Adam narrowed his eyes, tensing as the alpha glanced meaningfully at some of his pack. Five werewolves. Adam cracked his neck. He hadn’t been in a fight like this for a long time. His blood thrummed. He could do this. Tense silence surrounded the vampire and werewolves.

Adam snarled at the growling blur of motion that erupted past Alpha Shelton. Only the sudden onslaught familiar piney smell, with a very unfamiliar undertone of heavy spice, made the vampire awkwardly pull back his lunge. _Blake_.

The half-naked werewolf slammed against Adam, allowing their momentum to crash them against the wall. Adam oofed, but didn’t attempt to disentangle them. Blake had the vampire pinned, pressing his nose against Adam’s neck and breathing deeply. Adam tilted his head, allowing Blake better access. The werewolf whined—fucking whined—burying his face into Adam.

The vampire ran his fingers through Blake’s hair. “You okay, Big Country?"

Blake trembled despite the heat billowing off him. He burrowed closer to Adam. “Need you.”

“You have me,” Adam breathed, instantly, stupidly—yet he meant every word.

“No...”

Adam’s eyes shot past Blake’s engulfing frame, focusing on Alpha Shelton. The alpha gaped, horror and distress twisting his face. Blake tensed.

“This is impossible,” Alpha Shelton said.

Blake twisted around, eyes darkening as he shifted, curling his claws in front of him. Adam was unceremoniously shoved behind him. “Leave.”

Adam blinked at the snarling werewolf in front of him. Murder danced in Blake’s black eyes, his heat marring the tenderness that usually exuded from Blake. He snapped his teeth. Alpha Shelton stared at his son in shock. He then made the mistake to look at Adam.

A deep growl rumbled out of Blake’s chest. “Now.”

Adam brushed his hand down Blake’s spine. The werewolf pressed against his touch but continued snarling at his father, his alpha.

“We better vacate the premise,” Miranda said, stepping out of the door. Blake’s growls lessened slightly. “Come on, Richard.”

The alpha finally moved forward at her touch. He looked lost. “But how...”

“Let’s discuss this away from the heat-craved werewolf and his newly-acquired mate,” Miranda said. She directed the words at Alpha Shelton but her gaze drilled into Adam, who tensed at the words. Mate? Him? His awe and—God damn it—hope infiltrated the werewolves’ sensitive snouts. Even he knew how rare true mates were. And for a werewolf to be true mates with a vampire...

Adam gave up on love centuries ago. Why would Blake’s wolf choose him as a mate? Adam swallowed. Blake was _understanding_ and _caring_ and _wonderful_. And Adam had hundreds of years of baggage. No one wants to deal with that. No one should deal with that. But Blake has always been the exception.

His gaze flickered to Blake, the werewolf finally rising as his pack members slowly drifted off his property. Blake so easily made it past all of his defenses. Adam never realized how thoroughly until the season 2 Blinds when Blake’s glamor-immunity broadcasted his feelings not only to the world, but to Adam, who was probably the deepest in denial. The vampire promptly spiraled into a panic so he took the coward’s way out and didn’t explain the meaning behind glamor shielding to Blake. After all, the werewolf deserved better than to feel morally obligated to cater to a vampire’s desire.

Adam didn’t believe the myth that vampires could shield their true loves from other vampire’s glamors until Blake. But the werewolf had been changing Adam's outlook on life since day one so it was only fitting. And if Adam was Blake’s true mate...

Blake licked a long stipe down Adam’s neck. The vampire shuddered under his heated gaze, the remnant blackness of his shift fading.

“How coherent are you right now?” Adam asked.

Blake shrugged against Adam, pressing him against the wall again. A hard bulge slid against his hip. Adam shifted forward, rubbing against Blake's hard on. The werewolf moaned.

“I don’t want to...”

Adam froze. Fuck, he should have realized. Just because Blake’s wolf chose Adam doesn’t mean _Blake_ chose Adam. Werewolves were as much a slave to their heats as vampires were to blood. Adam’s throat clenched. Fuck, he was _so stupid_.

Blake shook his head. “I don’t want to force this on you.”

Adam blinked as Blake slanted his hips back but his nose remained firmly planted against Adam’s neck.

“It’s...hard. But I can get through this. Just lock me in my room,” Blake said hurriedly. “I know you can do it. I’ll be fine in a few days.”

“Blake, you’re in pain,” Adam said. A sheen layer of sweat coated Blake’s heaving chest. 

“That’s not a reason for you to stay,” Blake growled. “You didn’t choose this.”

“Blake.”

“I should have seen this coming,” Blake said. “You stopped my world when we first met.”

Adam felt like he was in a daze. He wanted to pinch himself but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the trembling werewolf. “Blake...”

“But I just thought that was because you’re _you_ ,” Blake continued. “I didn’t realize...My wolf recognized how perfect you are before I did.”

“ _Blake_.”

“I don’t mean to sound like I’m pleading my case,” Blake said. “I just...I love you so intensely, Adam. Everything about you is remarkable. You shouldn’t be forced to accommodate—”

Fondness and desire flooded into Adam. He tentatively leaned forwards. He longed for the country singer since season one. Sweet, funny, genuine Blake. The only werewolf who willingly tortured himself during heat to protect his partner.  

“You’re my mate too, dipshit,” Adam breathed. He winced slightly. He meant for that to come out more romantic.

Blake’s face shot up, nearly slamming into Adam’s nose. The vampire smiled as Blake’s pulse jumped. “What?”

“I may have...glossed over certain details when you asked about the glamor shielding,” Adam said.

Blake didn’t move, didn’t breath. He only stared at the vampire with his wide blue eyes.

Adam cleared his throat. “Glamor shielding is rare because it only happens when a vampire meets their true love. I always assumed it was folklore invented by brooding vampires or vindictive werewolves. But then it happened to you... I always wanted you, but I assumed that nothing would ever... because well, obviously—”

Rough lips interrupted him. Blake swallowed Adam’s rambling, his fevered body returning to cover him. Adam’s hands froze before they tangled into Blake's hair, his body slotting neatly against Blake’s. He attempted to clamp down on the part of him marveling at how he and Blake seemed made for each other.

Blake pulled back. Adam opened his eyes to Blake's gape. Adam ran a gentle hand down the country singer's tan cheek, his touch leaving a trail of cold. He traced Blake’s lips with his thumb, smiling at the brush of lips as Blake’s grin widened.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Adam breathed, leaning his forehead against Blake’s. The werewolf’s tongue darted over his lips as he stared at Adam, blue eyes wide.

“You have me,” Adam said. “You always have...”

His pure wonder transformed into a beam. The werewolf lunged, mouth clashing against Adam’s. Adam lightly bit Blake’s tongue. He felt giddy. Adam threw a careless arm around Blake’s waist. He just wanted to be closer to Blake. He wanted to do everything with Blake.

He groaned as Blake began grinding against him. God, it’s been way too long. Adam leaned back, biting back a grin at Blake’s distressed whine.

“Should we not scar the neighbors?” Adam asked, all too aware of the coarse wooden paneling digging into his back and the brisk night breeze.

Blake’s eyes darkened.

Adam snorted. “Not ready for a public claiming, you exhibitionist freak.”

Blake darted forward, scrapping his teeth against Adam’s neck. The vampire shuddered. He refocused on Blake’s smirk. “If you insist.”

Adam’s retort—whatever vaguely witty jumble of words his mind threw at him—turned into a gasp. Blake grinned, warm hands yanking Adam off the ground. The werewolf quickly hooked a firm arm under Adam’s knees. He grasped the back of Blake’s neck, torn between indignation and fondness that Blake insisted on carrying him bridal style into the house and up the stairs.

Adam huffed, choosing to lean his head against Blake’s heart and gaze up at the werewolf in protest. He flushed at Blake’s obvious desire when he glanced down.

“This is unnecessary,” Adam said as blue eye continued to bore into him.

“You do seem very against this,” Blake said.

“Shouldn’t you be more sex-crazed and heat-riddled and shit?”

Blake’s chest rumbled. Adam scrambled—and did not yelp—as Blake removed his arms, catching the falling vampire only to slam him against the wall at the top of the staircase. He groaned as Blake roughly grinded against him, lightly scrapping his claws down Adam’s torso.

The werewolf’s lips danced up Adam’s neck, eventually tugging at his lips. Adam dug his fingers into Blake’s bare back, shifting his head for a better angle. Adam was almost too engrossed with tongue, heat, and pleasure—so much fucking pleasure. It was like his body was on fire—that the ripping nearly escaped his notice.

The vampire blinked, glancing down. The hanging remains of his white t-shirt greeted him.

“This heat-riddled enough for you?” Blake growled, insistent mouth distracting Adam from any half-hearted protest.

“A bit more of what I expected,” Adam allowed.

Blake smirked. Adam wondered if he realized his teeth sharpened. Did he just cause an accidental partial shift or was this a normal heat process? He tugged Blake forward, tongue tracing over his newly pointed teeth. Blake’s hands disappeared in Adam’s jeans. The vampire hissed as he kneaded bare flesh.

“Need you now,” Blake mumbled against Adam. “My restraint is gone.”

Adam jumped, circling his legs around Blake’s waist. He pressed his mouth against Blake’s neck, wetly circling his pulse point. Adam breathed in Blake.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Blake groaned, striding through his bedroom door—which they detoured two feet from—and plopping Adam down on his bed. Adam stretched across the black comforter, smirking as Blake’s gaze hungrily raked up and down his body.

Adam wrinkled his nose. “It smells like other people in here.”

“Let’s make it smell like us,” Blake said huskily, looming over Adam.

“Do those lines work on all the werewolves?”

“They worked on you.”

Adam rolled his eyes, ignoring the tugging smile that always crept on his face when Blake was being stupid. The vampire yanked him down. Blake’s warm mass landed perfectly on top of him. Their tongues immediately tangled. Adam hissed as Blake dragged his teeth down Adam’s exposed chest. His tight pants were really no competition for the werewolf’s persistent hands. Cold air rushed to his exposed cock. Blake left a trail of warmth as he tugged the pants free.

Hot air puffed against Adam’s straining dick. His fingers gripped Blake’s hair as the werewolf nosed around his cock. Blake breathed in deeply.

“I want to suck you,” Blake growled. “Mark you, fuck you so you know you’re mine.”

“Quit babbling and put your mouth to— _Fuck._ ”

Adam groaned as Blake’s mouth encompassed him. The heat and tight suction of Blake’s mouth making his hips almost unwillingly thrust into Blake. The country singer hummed encouragingly, the vibrations sending a whole new wave of pleasure up the vampire. He vaguely heard a drawer slide open, but Adam was too distract by the hotpleasure _fuck_ to pay it any notice.

He hissed when warm fingers kneaded his ass again, slowly moving inward until a lone, lubed finger circled his entrance. The burn made Adam moan as the finger entered him.

His senses were overwhelmed. Adam felt himself flailing, hips jerking erratically. Blake’s finger soon matched the relentless pace of his mouth. Wet suction warred with the persistent burn. Adam knew and didn’t care that his arousal hung thick in the air.

A second finger joined the first. Adam’s head lulled back, banging harshly against the bedframe. Yes, yes, he wanted this forever. Blake released Adam with a wet pop. A broken cry of protest tore past Adam’s lips.

“Are you alright?” Blake asked, genuinely concerned, as if his fingers weren’t continuously scissoring Adam.

Adam blinked down at the werewolf. “Seriously?”

“Werewolves naturally have protective instincts,” Blake said. His lips gleamed, slick from precum, "and that sounded painful."

Adam swallowed.

“Cat got your tongue, rock star?”

He forced his gaze away from Blake’s smirking mouth. “Fuck off.”

Blake hummed, curling his fingers. Adam hissed. “Not very nice...”

“Oh my fucking God just fuck me already,” Adam groaned. “Fuck me before I go find—”

He grunted as Blake dragged Adam down the mattress. The werewolf loomed over him, his eyes dark. Adam smirked.

“Think you’re going somewhere else?”

Adam wrapped his legs around Blake’s waist, rubbing against denim. He easily flipped them over. Blake growled as Adam straddled him.

The vampire leaned over. “And why, exactly, do you have so many layers?”

Blake’s hands made their way up to Adam’s hip bones. He grinded down on Blake. A loud groan rumbled through Blake’s chest.

“That’s not an answer,” Adam said. He hovered, sliding his fingers down Blake’s waistband and yanking down. He smirked as the denim ripped off Blake’s frame.

“Was that necessary?” Blake huffed out between pants. Adam tossed the shredded jeans to the floor.

Adam chuckled, beginning to grind his hips against Blake. He almost lost himself in the sensation. “Very necessary, cowboy.”

“Your shirt was practically falling apart when I did it,” Blake murmured, eyes darkening as Adam snatched the bottle of lube from the nightstand table.

“It had one hole,” Adam argued absently. He reached under him, wrapping his slick hand around Blake. The werewolf panted, eyes bearing into Adam. Adam's hand slid over Blake's cock, stroking slowly down. Blake groaned, squirming underneath his thighs. The vampire lowered himself on Blake’s throbbing cock with a slight hiss.

Blake groaned as Adam encompassed him. His hips quivered, hands tightening around Adam’s waist.

“Just say when,” Blake grunted.

Adam leaned forward, capturing Blake’s lips roughly. “Fucking now.”

Adam slammed down the same time Blake’s hips rolled up. Grunts and moans filled the room. Adam swore as he rode Blake, moans rapidly turning into keens as Blake found his sweet spot. The werewolf growled, angling so he repeatedly sent bolts of pleasure rippling through Adam. He continued rolling his hips as he felt Blake thrust in and out of him.

Blake lurched forward as Adam’s head lulled back. The momentum sent them tumbling backward, Adam crying out as he landed on his back and Blake thrust deeper inside him. Adam blindly reached for Blake. The werewolf clasped their hands together as he began rapidly slamming inside Adam. Blake leaned forward, pulling Adam’s arms back above his head. The vampire moaned, lifting his hips to match Blake’s rhythm.

“Adam,” Blake groaned, digging his fingers into Adam’s pale hips.

“Blake,” Adam panted. “I want you to bite me.”

The werewolf’s thrusts faltered. He stared down at Adam under hooded eyes. “You don’t know what you’re offering.”

Adam leaned his head back, exposing his throat to Blake. Blake whimpered.  “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

Adam felt Blake twitch as he gravitated towards Adam’s neck.  “Adam, this’ll be permanent...”

“Blake, you’re all I’ll ever want,” Adam grunted. “I’ve been alive long enough to know.”

“But—”

“Mark me,” Adam ordered. A flash of insecurity flickered across his face. “Unless you don’t want—”

The werewolf lunged forward. “You’re my mate. I want you in any way you’re willing to offer.”

Adam hissed as teeth pierced the crook of his neck. Blood swelled to the surface. A searing heat flashed as Blake clamped around his skin. The werewolf released him, licking the bloody mark soothingly.

Adam gripped Blake’s head and yanked him forward. He licked his way into the were’s mouth. The tang of blood and Blake was a decidedly delicious mixture. The country singer continued to thrust jerkily into Adam.

The vampire blinked his eyes open, smiling at the warm gaze that hovered inches above his face. Blake pressed the new mark almost reverently.

“Mate...” Blake said, awestruck.

“Mate,” Adam said, grinding against Blake’s next thrust. Blue eyes momentarily rolled backward, “finish the job. Make me cum.”

“Your wish is my command,” Blake said. His thrusts shifted angles, easily barreling into the bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure through Adam. One of Blake’s hands remained lightly resting on Adam’s mark. Adam forced his eyes open, unwilling to miss a second of soaking in Blake. The werewolf’s dark gaze bore down on him. Adam was very aware of Blake’s blood almost singing, his own blood trickling down his neck. 

Adam swore as Blake plunged into him. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

Blake’s other hand slid from above Adam’s head, dragging down his chest until Blake encircled his dick. He began relentlessly jerking his hand up and down, his grip tightening. Adam swore incoherently, his back arching.

“You’re not meant too,” Blake said, pressing into Adam’s bleeding mark.

Adam cried out, cum slicking over Blake’s chest. The werewolf growled. He slammed a few more times into Adam. The vampire murmured, reaching up and running his hand over Blake’s sweaty face. The werewolf leaned into the touch, groaning as he released into Adam.

He tugged Blake down, the werewolf slipping out of Adam and tumbling forward. He pressed against the vampire, Adam only grunted slightly as Blake’s sticky chest rubbed against him. Blake took a deep breath. Everything smelled like them.

He rumbled contently.

Adam snorted. “You’re such a werewolf.”

Blake immediately turned and snuggled into Adam, pressing a kiss into his shoulder. “Your werewolf.”

“It appears so,” Adam said, finger tracing the mark on his neck.

“Do you regret it?” Blake asked softly. Adam raised an eyebrow as the werewolf frowned at him.

“Not for a second.”

“But people will talk...”

Adam rolled on his stomach, poking Blake’s cheek. “Let them talk. You’re worth it.”

Blake beamed. “I’m so glad it’s you, Adam. You’re even more perfect than I ever imagined.”

Adam hummed, red spreading down his chest. He stretched Blake’s arm, tracing his veins. “I never thought I would find someone until you.”

Blake reached up to cup Adam’s face.

He leaned into his touch. “Sorry if I coerced you or whatever. I’m sure giving Mate Marks during the first heat together isn’t tradition.”

“It’s not unusual,” Blake chuckled. “It’s like people getting married fresh out of high school. Slightly frowned upon but normal enough people don’t think twice about it.”

“So we’re high school sweethearts?” Adam asked.

“The sweetest,” Blake reassured.

“Good,” Adam said. He bent over, peppering Blake’s arm with light kisses. The werewolf breathed slowly under him. Adam let his forehead fall forward, pressing against Blake’s bicep. Adam dragged his mouth across Blake’s arm, sniffing deeply. He felt his fangs lengthen as Blake’s smell danced in his nose. Adam swallowed and nuzzled Blake’s forearm.

“You can if you want to,” Blake said.

Adam jerked up.

Blake smiled gently. “Bite me. It seems only fitting.”

“Are you sure?” Adam asked. Drinking someone's blood was always an intimate process. One that Adam hadn’t done for pleasure in...decades. One that society nowadays most certainly frowned upon and shrouded with unnecessary horror stories.

“Course,” Blake said easily.

“It won’t poison you,” Adam rushed. “I can control my venom. This is just, well, I’m sure it doesn’t do anything for you. But I just... You’ll be safe. I swear. I know how to control myself. I’m not some fresh-blooded—”

“Adam,” Blake interrupted. Adam stared at his mate sheepishly. “I trust you. Completely.”

Blake’s face remained open and tender, but faces lie. Adam focused on his pulse. He pursed his lips as it steadily pumped, echoing in his ears.

Lips brushed against Adam’s. He blinked.

“I love you, Adam,” Blake breathed. “Stop overthinking.”

Adam studied Blake intently. His ease did not flicker. He smiled hesitantly, ducking his head down to Blake’s forearm. His fangs lengthened as he hovered over Blake’s pulsing veins. Adam took a deep breath, letting his mate's scent sooth him. Blake’s other hand ran over Adam’s shoulder, tracing one of his tattoos.

He darted forward, piercing his fangs into Blake’s flesh. The light fluttering of fingers faltered mid-trace. Adam’s eyes widened as blood course through him. Pure ecstasy followed Blake’s blood. His heart pounded. This was different than feedings, different than hunting. Adam could feel Blake’s heartbeat. He could feel every flicker of movement, every jolt of the were's desire. Blake's overpowering love coated Adam like a blanket. In this moment, they were connected.

Adam released Blake’s forearm. The two distinct circular marks stared back at him. Blake’s rapid werewolf healing already scarred over the marks. Adam pressed the scars gently with his fingers, wiping away the blood that flowed briefly from them. He brought his finger to his mouth.

“Was that okay?” Blake asked. Worriedly. As if Blake somehow offended Adam. Idiot.

Adam beamed, rolling on top of Blake. “Acceptable, I suppose. How do you feel?”

“Slightly dizzy,” Blake said.

“Luckily, I have healing lips,” Adam said.

“Do you now?”

“Mhmm.”

Adam lazily kissed Blake, shifting on top of the werewolf. Blake tucked a large hand behind Adam’s head.

“I think I know why you’re dizzy,” Adam murmured against his lips.

“Why’s that?”

“All your blood rushed...elsewhere,” Adam said, deliberately rolling his hips across Blake’s already impressive hard on. “Time for round two already?”

“Welcome to heat week,” Blake said, hands circling down Adam’s chest. “Where you’ll lose track of the number of rounds after day one.”

Adam grinned wickedly, running his tongue over his bloodied fangs. “I look forward to it.”

 


End file.
